


The Fall

by Hilaryh90



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilaryh90/pseuds/Hilaryh90
Summary: This might be my longest story yet :) I was just so into writing for this one. This is the fifth story in Jenna's life which will bring us into Civil War.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Civil War**

Boy when you try to track someone down that doesn't want to be found it takes a lot out of you. Finally though after two long years of dead leads I was able to find Bucky, in Bucharest of all places. Before you ask though, no I didn't approach him right away in fear of making him panic. Instead I watched him, figured out where he lived, his daily routine which never changed and waited.

* * *

After a week I decided I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna knock on his door and I'm gonna try to get him to talk to me. As I reached the floor he lived on I stopped, taking a deep breath then stood in front of the door. I reached my hand up and gave a couple knocks then waited, I could hear noises coming from inside then light foot steps coming to the door and stopped.

"Hello?" I asked but there was no answer, "Look I know you're in there so you might as well just open it." I said and there was a pause before it opened a crack then I saw him.

"How did you find me?"

"I'm good at what I do." I told him 

"Are you here to take me in?"

"No. I'm here hoping that you'll give me 5 minutes to talk, then after that I'll leave you alone and I won't tell anyone I found you." I said and he looked unsure, "Please?" I asked and he opened the door more allowing me inside then he shut it and locked it while I looked around, "I like what you've done with the place." I pointed out. There really wasn't much in here, a mattress with a sleeping bag on the floor, a couch, a kitchen that looked like it barely had anything in it, a bathroom and a door that led out to a deck. There was also newspaper covering the windows but I didn't really care about that.

"I'm barely here." He said and I faced him, "I have a job that keeps me busy." He told me and I looked at him confused, "Not that. I don't do that anymore, I work at a factory not to far from here." Damn how did I miss that one?

"I believe you." 

"You wanted to talk." He says and I sighed.

"Okay. Look I can't even begin to understand what you're going through right now, I know you're probably still trying to piece everything together while at the same time trying to hide, I get it. I'm here because I want you to know that if you want, I will help you. I'm not sure what all you remember but...."

"I remember some stuff." He said cutting me off, "Small things emerge here and there."

"Well that's something at least." I mentioned, I wanted to ask him if he remembered me but I really don't want to push him right now, "Bucky.."

"Do I remember you?" He asked and I was taken aback

"Not really what I was gonna ask but...sure."

"I do. and Steve. It's hazy though." He says and I nodded ignoring my heart racing as we looked at each other.

"I see. Well, I think my time is up. So I'll leave, and like I said I won't tell anyone where you are. I won't bother you but if you do need anything," I said reaching into my pocket grabbing out the paper I wrote my number on and set it on his counter, "It's my number to a burner phone, it's untraceable so no one can track me. You need me, call me and I'll be here." I told him and made my way to the door then stopped before facing him, "It's good to see you again." I tell him and reached for the knob trying to hold back the tears.

"Jenna," I heard him say and my heart leapt then I faced him, "Come back tomorrow, 4pm, we can talk some more." He tells me and I give a small smile.

"I'll be here." I said and turned the knob then walked out as a small smile came to my face.

* * *

I got to his place at 4 just like he said and knocked, after a few moments I heard him unlock the door then it opened, "Hi." I said 

"Hi." He replied and opened the door to let me in.

"So...uh..." I started to say but stopped, this was the most awkward situation I've ever been in, more awkward then when i walked in on Steve after he got done showering.

"Here." He said indicating to the couch and I sat down then he sat on the mattress. Then we just sat there, in silence.

* * *

An hour passed and we didn't say a single word, it was driving me nuts, "Okay if we sit here in silence any longer I'm gonna go crazy." I said breaking the silence and he sighed.

"What do you wanna talk about?" 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what you remember, it can be anything, well except for the...you know the bad stuff." I mentioned and he looked down

"Not sure where to start."

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." I said and he looked at me

"Like I said yesterday, I remember little pieces, my parents, where I grew up, Steve, joining the army, getting..." He said and stopped, "Getting taken by HYDRA, you," He told me and my heart skipped, "You trying to help me escape. It comes to me in my dreams."

"That's good, I'm glad." I said and he stood up walking into the kitchen as I let out the breath I was holding then he came back and held a book out to me.

"I write it down," He says and I hesitantly take it then he sits back down on the mattress, "When the memories come I write them down, try to piece them together as best as I can." 

"You want me to.."

"Read it." He tells me and I nodded then opened it up. I read through what he wrote about his family and all that stuff, I didn't know him during that time so I couldn't really help with it. Then I got to stuff I did know.

_The man I pulled from the river, Steve, there's so much that is coming back. His dad passing away, his mom passing away, me trying to tell him he could stay with me and my parents, him lying in his forms to join the army, I'm surprised he never got caught. I also saw him on the news from Sokovia. He's my friend, that much I know._

I read and gave a small smile then turned the page.

_There's a girl, I saw her that day on the bridge when I was fighting Steve, then I saw her again on that same news report as well. I won't lie my heart was beating extremely fast now, I know her, I met her back when I was taken by HYDRA, she lived there and she tried to help me. I remember saving her from that place when Steve came to save me. I remember talking with her, teaching her how to shoot, kissing her, our first time together, telling her I love her. I tried to hold back the tears as I read that part She's like Steve, he got injected with a serum that made him stronger and faster, it did the same thing to her but since it wasn't perfected it messed with her body allowing it to heal itself. I feel like I still love her and seeing her on the news it sparked something in me I guess. She won't want anything to do with me though, not after what I've done._

I finished reading that then shut the book seeing that he was looking down, "Thank you, for showing me that." I tell him and he looked up at me then I set it down on the counter behind me.

"Like I said, little things." 

"It's good though." I said and looked away still trying to fight the tears, "Bucky. You've been through so much, and even though it wasn't my fault I am so sorry that it happened to you. If I could change anything about it I would."

"I know." He says and again we sat there in an awkward silence.

"I know you blame yourself, but I want you to know, that I don't blame you. You had no control over it, what HYDRA did..."

"It was still me though." He says cutting me

"It wasn't. They controlled you, they wiped your memories over and over again to make you a player in their sick game. I know that and Steve knows that, and nothing will ever convince me otherwise." I told him and he looked at me

"Jenna..." He started to say but I got off the couch and knelt in front of him seeing him tense.

"No. Don't even say it, okay? I don't care what I have to do to make you see that but I will. You saved me over 70 years ago, now let me save you. I lost you once, I am not about to lose you again." I said and he looked into my eyes

"Why?" 

"Because despite everything, I still love you, I always have and I always will." I tell him

"I still do too, I'm just not sure that I'm ready."

"And I understand that, I do, but I'm not here to pressure you. Like I said yesterday, I will leave, I won't tell anyone where you are, then when you are ready you can call me and I'll be here." I said and we looked at each other.

"I'd...I'd like you to stay. At least for another day." He tells me and I smiled

"Then we have one more day together."


	2. The Fall chapter 2

**The Fall**

"No. No. NO!" I heard Bucky scream from the couch. I told him I'd sleep on it but him being him he gave me his bed and he took the couch. I look over to see him thrash around and I get up moving over to him.

"Bucky. Bucky, hey it's okay." I said sitting down on the edge of the couch next to him trying to carefully wake him up.

"NO!!" He yelled again

"Bucky. Please wake up, it's ok." 

"Ahhh!!!" He yelled then shot up wrapping his hand around my throat choking me.

"B-Bucky, it's me....Jenna." I choked out but he squeezed his hand, "Bucky....please." I choked again and I saw his eyes widen then he let go. I coughed catching my breath.

"Oh my god, Jenna are you okay?" He asked me and I waved my hand 

"It's okay. I'm okay."

"It's not okay, I...I could have killed you." He says putting his head down but I put my hands on his face making him look back up at me.

"Bucky, I'm okay. I heal remember?" I tried to joke but I saw the sadness in his eyes

"I could have..."

"But you didn't." I said cutting him off, "I'm okay." I reassured him and after a moment he nodded. I took my hands away and he moved slightly so I had more room to sit, "Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I have nightmares sometimes, about the people I killed, or the...the day I fell from the train." He says and my heart twisted, after all these years I still remember that, "I remember fighting you and Steve, I felt like there was a part of me screaming to stop but whatever they did to me..."

"It was beyond your control."

"I know," He said and looked at me, "I don't want to hurt you Jenna, or Steve, or anyone else anymore."

I grabbed his hand and he looked at me, "You won't, whatever HYDRA did to you we will find a way to undo it, I promise."

"How do you know that we can?"

"Because no matter what I'm going to save you. I told you I'm not gonna lose you again." I tell him and he turned his hand intertwining his fingers with mine, and it made my heart go nuts.

"Thank you." 

"No need to thank me. We do what we can to save the ones we love." I said and he leaned towards me but hesitated as he got close then just rested his forehead one mine. Not gonna lie I was a little disappointed but he wasn't ready yet, and I understood.

"I...I have to tell you something." He said and I looked at him

"What is it?"

* * *

"Do you hate me?" He asked and I sat there trying to process what he just told me.

"You..."

"Yeah." He says and I sighed.

"No. I don't hate you." 

"How can you not?" He asked

"Because like I said, you had no control."

"But I.."

"No," I said cutting him off, "You were being used. Understand?" 

"How do you still care about me and love me after everything I've done?"

"Because you are still the Bucky I met over 70 years ago and fell in love with. I don't care what you've done since then I care about now. Getting you better, clearing your name, and living the life we deserve after all the bad shit that's happened. I am gonna fight for you and by your side until I die. And that's a promise." I tell him and he looked at me.

"I don't deserve you." 

"Well to bad, you're stuck with me." I said and I saw a small smile on his lips, "Plus I um..I have a confession of my own."

"What's that?"

"A couple years ago. When you were still under HYDRA's control, I uh...well..me and..Steve...we, we were in a relationship." I told him and he looked at me, "But honestly we both knew that it wasn't really anything. He still loves Peggy and I still love you. We both had one foot in and one foot out." I said and he looked away, "Say something."

"Did you two, ever...you know?" 

"Ever what?" I asked and he gave me a knowing look, "Oh god no. No it wasn't like that at all. We just got close and we gave it a shot but our hearts weren't into it." I tell him and he stayed quiet, which killed me.

"I get it." 

"You do?" I asked

"You thought I was dead, Steve was the only person you really knew, and it's okay."

"You're sure?" I asked. Damn it woman don't question him

"I'm sure," He says grabbing my hand

"Okay." I said with a smile then looked at the clock, "Wanna try and get some sleep?" I asked him

"Would you...would stay with me?" 

"I have a better idea." I told him standing up still holding his hand and brought him over to the mattress. I sat down on it then he did the same, "It'll be a lot easier then the couch." I point out then laid down, he did the same and we faced each other. I looked into his eyes and I could still see pain in them but I could also see the man I still love, and that's what gave me hope that I can help him, "It's gonna be okay. I'm not going anywhere." I said and he gave a half smile

"Good night Jenna." 

"Good night Bucky." I told him and he closed his eyes, I watched him for a bit longer then my eyes drifted shut.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and felt beside me on the bed, it was empty. I sat up and looked around then saw Bucky in the kitchen with his back to me and I sighed in relief. I got up off the mattress and walked over seeing that he was cooking, "Smells good." I said and he jumped a little then looked at me, "Sorry" I said with a small laugh and he sighed.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to worry you. Just wanted to make you breakfast." 

"You didn't worry me." I said and moved a little closer as he continued to cook the eggs, "That's sweet of you." 

"You deserve it." He says and turned off the stove, "Want coffee?" He asked 

"I'm good, doesn't really have an effect on me anyways." I mentioned and he nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just..I'm not used to having someone here."

"Oh," I said as he dished up the food, "I can leave if..." I started to say but he turned setting the plates down on the counter then faced me.

"Jenna I...I want you here. You...you make it all seem better." 

I walked over to him and grabbed his hands, "I'll be here as long as you want me to be." I reassured him and he gave a sad smile.

"We should eat before it gets cold." He said and I nodded then we sat on the couch, at and talked.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked answering my phone while Bucky was in the shower.

 _"Hey Jenna."_ I heard Steve say on the other end _Shit_

"What's up?" 

_"Just checking in. We need your help."_ He told me

"With what?"

 _"Rumlow. He's planning an attack on the police in Lagos. Are you close to there?"_ He asked.

"I'm in Moscow following a lead right now. I uh...I can try. When do you need me there?"

 _"Tomorrow. Want me to send the jet?"_ He asked and I heard the shower turn off

"Uh no I can just hop on the next flight to there. I can make it in time." 

_"Alright. Tomorrow, let me know when your flight gets in."_ He says and the bathroom door opens.

"Will do. Gotta go." I said and hung up then faced Bucky. I looked at him for a bit longer then I should have. He was shirtless and rubbing the towel in his hair, now I have seen him completely naked before, but after 70 or so years it was like I was seeing it all again for the first time. Then I looked at his metal arm and the skin around it, it went right to his shoulder.

"Jenna?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts and I looked at him

"What?"

"I asked who you were talking to." He said

"Oh...um..Steve. He said they need my help on a mission, I told him I was in Moscow and that I would take the next flight out to Lagos."

"What's the mission?" He asked

"Do you remember Rumlow?" I asked him and he nodded his head, "Well apparently he's planning an attack there on the police so they could use the back up."

"I see."

"But I'll come right back," I said walking over to him, "I just have to help, go back with them to report in then I'll tell Steve I need to follow up with my lead on you then head right back here."

"You should help them."

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him and he sighed then put his hands on my arms

"I'll try."

"I wish I didn't have to." I said putting my hands on his bare chest. My heart was racing so fast that I didn't know what to do.

"I know, but they need you." He says and we looked at each other then he moved one hand from my arm putting it on my face, "Just be safe."

"I always am." I told him and he leaned towards me then hesitated.

"I want to kiss you, but I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop either." I said and before I knew it he closed the space between us and kissed me. My whole body went weak as shock-waves shot through me, I haven't kissed this man in 70 years and he still had such an affect on me. He moved his other hand from my arm wrapping it around my waist pulling me closer and I couldn't help but let out a small moan. The kiss deepened as he moved us backwards to the mattress laying us down then he looked at me.

"I'm..I'm not sure if..."

"We don't have to." I tell him and he moved closer

"It's difficult to stop." 

"Then don't." I said and he kissed me again situating himself between my legs and already I could feel the buldge in his pants. 

"I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much." I tell him and he moved his lips to my neck kissing it and I moaned putting my fingers in his hair. He kept his metal arm next to my head and ran his other one over my body going under my shirt which I reached down and took off throwing it to the floor and his eyes trailed all over.

"Still perfect." He says and I smiled 

"Touch me." I told him and he moved his hand over my skin, "No. With your others hand." I said and he looked at me unsure, "It's okay. It doesn't bother me." I reassured him and he switched arms. I felt the metal touch my skin as I pulled him into a kiss again.  
It grew more passionate as I started to undo his pants then slid them down and he took them off the rest of the way then did the same to me. His hand moved to my leg propping it up a little then he looked at me one more time for confirmation, I nodded and he slowly pushed into me. I gasped because for one it's been a really long time so I had to adjust and two because of how amazing it felt. The heat of our embrace grew with each passing second as he moved slowly at first, "I love you Jenna."   
"I love you too Bucky." I tell him I let out a moan as he moved a little faster and he gripped his fingers in my hair while I placed small kisses on his chest. His mouth trailed kisses from my neck to my collar bone then my chest making me moan in approval.

"Seems I'm not the only one enjoying this." He says in my ear when I feel his hand run along the inside of my thigh and I take in a sharp breath.  
My hands slid down his back and Bucky responded by gripping my waist and pushing himself deeper inside me. The intensity of his metal grip sent shock waves through my body. I wanted more, I arched my back, meeting his strokes and I heard him groan. Gentle, rolling thrusts turned harder as our breathing increased. Bucky gripped at my thigh, lifting my leg and I moaned his name, pleading for more. Bucky rested his forehead against mine and our eyes met as our bodies rocked together. With his hands braced on either side of my head, he clenched the fist of his metal arm, gritting his teeth, "Oh Jenna." He moaned and it turned me on more.  
Bucky closed his eyes and I moved my mouth to his neck lightly biting it as I tightened my legs around him and he groaned and I ground my hips against his. He pushed harder into me as he eyes stayed squeezed shut then I brought my lips to his ear nibbling it then almost screamed in pleasure as he pounded into me harder and I arched my back,

"Bucky!" I moaned and hit my peak then shortly after he reached his.

As our bodies slowed and we tried to control our breathing, I looked up into Bucky's eyes, "Wow." was all he said and I giggled

"Wow indeed." I said and he kissed me then laid down next to me with my head resting on his chest.

"That was..."

"Like our first time?" I asked cutting him off and he chuckled

"Better." He says and I looked up at him

"Well you did most of the work." I chuckled and he smiled then kissed me

"Well worth it though."

I gave him one more kiss then laid my head back down and groaned, "Now I really dont wanna leave."

"I know, but let me hold you for a bit longer."

"I can do that." I said and we laid there in each others arms. He was getting there, slowly, but he was and I'll do whatever it takes to help him the rest of the way.


	3. The Fall chapter 3

**The Fall**

After finally dragging myself away from Bucky I headed to the airport and thankfully got a flight to Lagos. I took a cab to the cafe where Nat and Wanda were already at and sat down one table away from Nat glancing at her then ordered a coffee. 

_"All right, what do you see?"_ Steve asked us over the radio

 _"Standard beat cops. Small station. Quiet street. It’s a good target."_ Wanda tells him

_"There’s an ATM in the south corner, which means..."_

_"Cameras."_ She says

_"Both cross streets are one way."_

_"So, compromised escape routes."_ Wanda mentioned 

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen, he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out. You see that Range Rover halfway up the block?" I asked her then took a sip of my coffee 

_"Yeah, the red one? It’s cute."_

_"It's also bulletproof, which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody. Probably us."_ Nat pointed out

_"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?"_

_"Looking over your shoulder needs to become second nature."_ Nat tells her

 _"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?"_ Sam asked over the radio

 _"Not to my face. Why? Did you hear something?"_ She asked him and I smiled a little

 _"Eyes on target, folks. This is the best lead we've had on Rumlow in six months. I don't want to lose him."_ Steve tells us 

_"If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kind of hates us."_ Sam mentioned. He's not wrong

 _"Sam, see that garbage truck? Tag it."_ Steve told him and we waited 

_"That truck’s loaded for max weight. And the driver’s armed."_ Shit

"It’s a battering ram." I said

 _"Go now."_ Steve tells us

 _"What?"_ Wanda asked 

_"He’s not hitting the police."_ Steve says and I slowly get up putting money on the table then made my way into an alley, I spotted a motorcycle and got on it then drove off, _"Rumlow has a biological weapon."_ Steve said as I get to the armored trucks

"I’m on it." I said and jumped off the motorcycle making it skid toward a soldier taking him out. I then ran forward and take out soldiers, just then Rumlow comes up behind me and grabs my collar, dragging me onto a car. I try to fight back and zap him but nothing happened.

"I don't work like that no more." He says and throws me through the roof hatch of the armored vehicle with two soldiers in it then holds up a grenade, "Fire in the hole." He says and drops it in then shuts the hatch 

"No!" One of them yells and I swing my legs up kicking him under the chin knocking him into the ceiling then grabbed the other using him as a shield as it blew up and we get tossed out. 

"Ow." I coughed then got up as my burns healed.

* * *

 _"I got six, they're splitting up."_ Sam tells us as I drove the motorcycle through the crowds of people

 _"I got the two on the left."_ Nat says and I see her follow them

"I got the two in front." I said and lost sight of them for a brief moment.

 _"They ditched their gear. It's a shell game now. One of them has the payload."_ Steve informed us and I got of the bike running through the small market place then ran up some crates tackling one to the ground then rolled off him. He pulled out a gun but I swung my leg kicking it out of his hand then took him down as the other came at me and I did the same to him then checked both of them.

 _"He doesn't have it. I'm empty."_ I heard Sam say

"Same here. Nat?" 

_"Hold on."_ She says and I make my way to her when suddenly there was an explosion. I ran towards it seeing a corner of a building was on fire and Wanda was kneeling on the ground.

"Wanda?" I asked rushing over to her and saw tears in her eyes.

"I..I didn't mean to..." She started to say but stopped and I looked around.

"Come on." I said helping her up.

* * *

"Hey." I heard Steve say and turned to face him standing in the doorway to my room. I was finishing up packing some more clothes then I was gonna head back to Bucky.

"Hey." I said turning away from him

"Leaving already?" 

"I uh..I don't wanna lose this lead." I told him 

"It's gonna have to wait," He told me and I looked at him, "Stark's here, Secretary Ross is with him." He says and I sighed.

"Okay." I said and he walked out. 

* * *

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my back-swing." Secretary Ross tells us as we all sat around the table, "Turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass . . . I found something 40 years in the Army had never taught me: Perspective. The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives . . . but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some . . . who would prefer the word vigilantes."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Nat asked him

"How about "dangerous"? What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" Ross asked and the screen behind him turned on showing a map, "New York." He says and it showed the Chitauri attacking, terrified citizens, a soldier firing a gun. The Hulk smashes into a building and sends a dust cloud to engulf the camera then it went back to the map, "Washington DC." It shows the three Insight helicarriers, firing on each other. The destroyed Triskelion. A helicarrier crashing into the Potomac and throwing up a massive wave, engulfing citizens and the camera. Me and Steve shared a look then I looked down, "Sokovia." Terrified citizens, running. The city rising. A building falling over, "Lagos." The burning building. Paramedics moving a body. A dead girl. I see Wanda shift and look down.

"Okay. That's enough." Steve said and Ross had his aide turn it off.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution." He tells us and his aide hands him a thick book, which Ross slides across the table to Wanda. She picks it up, then slides it to Rhodey, "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries . . . it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they'll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary." 

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve pointed out

"Tell me, Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now? If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes . . . you can bet there'd be consequences. Compromise. Reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground."

"So, there are contingencies." Rhodey says

"Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords. Talk it over." Ross told us and starts to leave.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" I asked him 

"Then you retire." He said and they left


	4. The Fall chapter 4

**The Fall**

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey tells Sam as we sit around 

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam asked him 

"A 117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like, No, that's cool. We got it." 

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam asked

"I have an equation." Vision says and we look at him

"Oh, this will clear it up." 

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate."

"Are you saying it's our fault?" I asked him 

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict . . . breeds catastrophe. Oversight . . . oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom." Rhodey says

"Tony. You are being uncharacteristically non-hyper-verbal." Nat pointed out as Stark laid on the couch with one hand over his face. 

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve said 

"Boy, you know me so well." Stark says and gets up then winces, rubbing the back of his head, "Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache," He walks to the kitchen and grabs a mug, "That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang?" He puts his phone in a basket and taps it.The phone projects an image of a smiling young man. He looks down, then back up, "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the fall. But first, he wanted to put a few miles on his soul, before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. Charlie didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where, Sokovia." He tells us and I looked down, "He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, if we're boundary-less, we're no better than the bad guys." 

"Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don't give up." Steve said to him

"Who said we're giving up?" 

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blames." Steve pointed out

"I'm sorry. Steve. That - that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not SHIELD, it's not HYDRA."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." I mentioned 

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stop manufacturing." Stark says

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there is somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve told him

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty."

"You're saying they'll come for me." Wanda mentioned 

"We would protect you." Vision told her

"Maybe Tony's right." Nat says and we look at her, "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off -"

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked her 

"I'm just . . . I'm reading the terrain. We have made . . . some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Focus up. I'm sorry, did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?" Stark asked her

"Oh, I want to take it back now." 

"No, no, no. You can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay, case closed--I win." Stark says 

"I have to go." Steve said and I saw him walk away heading down the stairs. I shared a look with Nat then got up and followed.

"Hey. Everything okay?" I asked him and he looked at me, I saw the sadness in his eyes.

"It's Peggy. She's...she's gone." He told me and my heart sank as I felt tears coming.

"Come here." I said and we hugged. When Steve told me she was still alive, I was so happy that someone from our past, someone who was not just a mentor to me but a friend, was alive. We stayed there for a few more moments then he looked at me.

"You'll come right?"

"Of course." I tell him and he gave a sad smile then hugged me again.

* * *

I sat next to Sam in the church and watched as Steve along with a some other men carried Peggy's casket, "You know, when Steve and Bucky saved me from HYDRA, Peggy was the only one there who trusted me. Other then Steve and Bucky of course." I told Sam as they set the casket down, "She told me that I had every right to be there and that everyone should get used to it. She became my best friend, she even helped me build up the courage to...to talk to Bucky." I said and sighed as Sam put his hand on my shoulder, I called Bucky before we flew out here to let him know that I wasn't going to be back right away. He told me it was okay but I could tell he was lying.

* * *

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." The priest says and I see mine and Steve's old neighbor step up to the podium, I nudged Steve's arm and nodded to her.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD . . . but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy." Sharon says, me and Steve share a look, "She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid, that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related. I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage in a time when no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. And she said, compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if everyone is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move . . . it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree, look them in they eye and say..."

"No, you move." I whispered as she said it then smiled. Peggy told me the same thing.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked me as I stood at the bar in the hotel lobby just staring at my drink.

"I'm doing okay. It's just hard to accept that one of the only friends from my past is now gone and I..." I started to say when I glanced up at the TV seeing a news report flash across the screen. Sam walked away then I saw him come back with Steve while I stared in disbelief.

"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka.

Officials have released a video of a suspect who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous HYDRA agent, linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations." The reporter said and my gut dropped. 

"I have to go to work." I heard Sharon tells us then she walked away. I paid no attention to Steve and Sam as I walked out of the hotel going around the building. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Bucky's number but it kept ringing.

_You have reached.._

The automated voice said and I hung up then tried again. Once again it kept ringing, "Come on Bucky." I whispered.

_You have reached.._

"Damn it." I groaned shutting the phone and sighed.

"Hey." I heard someone say and I turned to face Sam, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

"I don't blame you. Come on, Cap needs us." He says and walked away as I sighed then I followed him

* * *

"She tell you to stay out of it?" I heard Sam ask Steve who walked into the restaurant we were in and Steve stayed quiet, "Might have a point."

"He'd do it for me." 

"1945, maybe." Sam says

"It's still him." I mentioned, I really needed to get to Bucky but I couldn't have them get suspicious.

"I just want to make sure we considered all our options. The people that shoot at the both of you usually wind up shooting at me and unlike you Keller, I can't heal myself." Sam tells us and Sharon came over.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public. Everybody thinks the Winter soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this." She said and slid a file over to Steve, Crap, "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now . . . so that's all the head start you're gonna get."

"Thank you." Steve told her 

"And you're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." 

* * *

"Okay, Jenna, you stay down here and you spot him or the German forces let me know." Steve told me and I nodded, "Sam I need your eyes up top." He said and Sam flew up to the roof, "I'll head to the apartment." Steve says and before I could debate he left. I really hope I didn't leave anything of mine in there. I stood there keeping an eye out for Bucky when just then I see him walking towards the building at a quick pace. When he got to where I was I grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the alley.

"Jenna? What.."

"I don't have a lot of time to explain. Have you seen the news at all about what happened in Vienna?" I asked him

"I saw the newspaper. I have to get out of here."

"It's not gonna be that easy," I told him and he looked at me confused, "Steve's here, so is our friend Sam. I didn't bring them here I swear, the CIA managed to track you down somehow, right now Steve is up in your apartment and German forces are on their way." I tell him and he looked around, "If we leave now we can get far enough away but you can't go into the apartment."

"I have to."

"Bucky.." I started to say

"I have to Jenna. Otherwise they'll keep following us no matter what."

"If they catch you it's all over. At least let me help." I told him

"No. I need you to get to the roof of that building," He says pointing at the one across from the apartment, "Get up there and I'll meet you."

"But I.." I began but he cut me off by pulling me into a kiss.

"Just because you can heal doesn't mean you're not invincible. I need you to go there and meet me. Please." He says and I look at him then nod.

"Okay, but you better meet me there." I told him and he moved away then headed inside as I made my way to the next building getting to the roof and hid.

 _"Heads up, Cap. German Special Forces, approaching from the south."_ I heard Sam say over the radio 

_"Understood. Jenna, do you have eyes on him?"_ Steve asked me and I closed my eyes, _forgive me._

"No." I told him

 _"They've set the perimeter."_ Sam said and there was a pause as I peaked out from my spot seeing the German police surround the building

"They're entering the building. I'm compromised." I tell them otherwise it would have looked bad and my heart started racing

 _"They're on the roof. I'm compromised as well."_ Sam says

"Come on Bucky." I said to myself

 _"5 seconds."_ Sam counted, _"3 seconds!"_ He said, _"Breach! Breach! Breach!"_ He yelled and I looked over at the building then saw a bag fly over and land on the roof I was on then after a while I heard someone land on the roof.

"Jenna!" Bucky yelled and I got up as he ran over to me and grabbed my hand. As we ran I see a shadow of someone come at us then this..cat guy I guess jump at Bucky taking him and I down. We get up and Bucky pushed me away then started to fight of the guy but after he kicked Bucky into a fan box and tried to get him with his claws I jumped on him throwing him to the ground. As I tried to fight him he ended up kicking me down then went back for Bucky and when he had him on the ground he lunged at Bucky with his claws, but Bucky grabs his wrists. Just then a helicopter flys over to us and started firing but then Sam flew over and hit it.  
Bucky breaks free from the man and slings his bag on his back, "Come on!" He tells me and we run and jump down a level onto the street and continued to try and out run this man.

"This way!" I yelled and we jump down through an opening and land in an underpass making a run through the traffic. We ran past cars and Bucky runs over one then as police ones come at us from the front we jump over the barrier. Just then a person on a motorcycle drives towards us and Bucky grabbed the handlebar flinging the driver off then got on.

"Get on!" He said and I hoped on the back quickly as he drove off still being chased by the police behind us and the other guy. The man jumped from the wall and came at us but I stopped him by putting my hand on his throat causing the bike to tip but Bucky stopped it with his arm and I kicked the guy away then Bucky straightened it back up, "Throw this up there." Bucky says and hands me a small explosive, I didn't even want to know where he got it from so I tossed it up. The entrance to the underpass exploded but the man in the cat suit managed to grab the back of the bike and we crashed off of it. He came at us but Steve tackled the guy away. Then police vehicles swarm us when we stand up then Rhodey landed in the middle aiming his blasters at us as Bucky kept his arm up in front of me.

"Stand down, now." Rhodey said and Steve puts his shield on his back as I raised my hands, "Congratulations, Cap. You're a criminal." Police move in and force Bucky to his knees. A police man moved behind me and put my hands behind my back as well as Steve and Sam, then the man who was in the cat suit retracted his claws then took off his helmet. It was Prince T'Challa, "Your highness." Rhodey says and I look at Bucky who was getting cuffed. Damn it.


	5. The Fall chapter 5

**The Fall**

Me, Sam, Steve and T'Challa sit in a transport truck and I look out the window, "So, you like cats?" I heard Sam ask him

"Sam." Steve says to him

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don't wanna know more?"

"Your suit, it's Vibranium?" Steve asked T'Challa

"The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle, passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you . . . as both warrior and king . . . how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?" T'Challa asked and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Jenna. What happened back there?" Steve asked me but I continued looking out the window not saying anything, "Did you know where he was the whole time?" He asked and I sighed.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you..." Sam started to ask

"Tell you?" I asked looking at him then Steve, "Why do you think I didn't? Because I knew you would try to confront him, he would get spooked and then he would disappear again. You have no idea what he's going through Steve. He may be your best friend, but I spent the past few weeks understanding what's going on with him and trying to help him through it, at his own pace. So no, I didn't tell you or anyone where he was because I made a promise to him that I wouldn't. Was that wrong? Maybe, but right now I'm the only person he trusts." I tell them then looked back out the window and we stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

We get out of the SUV and I look over at the pod Bucky is being held in and we looked at each other, "What's gonna happen to him?" I asked the man standing next to Sharon as we walked over. 

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition." 

"This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander." Sharon introduced

"What about our lawyer?" Steve asked Everett

"Lawyer. That's funny. See their weapons are placed in lockup. Oh, we'll write you a receipt." He told us and we followed them

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam said to the man carrying his wings and I gave one last look at Bucky before the door closed.

* * *

"You'll be provided with an office instead of a cell. Now, do me a favor, stay in it?" Everett says as we walk through a skyway and I see Nat coming towards us. 

"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa tells him

"For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." Nat mentioned to to Steve

"He's alive." Steve says and we walk into an office area 

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Nat says

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences. Obviously you can quote me on that 'cause I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." Stark said and hung up his phone

"Consequences?" Steve asked him 

"Secretary Ross wants you three prosecuted. Had to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked 

"Technically, it's the government's property. Wings, too." Nat told both of them

"That's cold." Sam says

"Warmer than jail." Stark pointed out

"I miss his dad." I mentioned and I heard Steve chuckle slightly

* * *

"Jenna." Steve says walking into the room as I looked through the glass doors at the screen Bucky was on, "Can we talk?" He asked and I sighed then faced him, "Look, I get what you said but we were looking for him for so long and you knew where he was. I understand you wanted to protect him but in doing so you put yourself in a deep hole, there's gonna be consequences you know that right?"

"I do know, and I'm sorry that I lied to you guys, I really am. I was just trying to help him through it all before we even began to approach you or anyone about getting his name cleared." I said and looked back at the screen, "You gotta do what you can to protect the ones you love." I say then look back at Steve, "He did remember you by the way, he wrote it all down and let me read it. He remembers you, me, parts of his life, but he still has a way to go." I tell him and he nodded as Sam walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked and I turned to look back at the screen

* * *

"The receipt for your gear." Sharon said handing Sam a piece of paper as I sat on the table.

"Bird costume? Come on." 

"I didn't write it." She says then the screen in our room switched to Bucky's holding pod then me and Steve turned to face her as the man talking to Bucky continued

"I'm not here to judge you. I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?" He asked but Bucky stayed quiet, "I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James."

"My name is Bucky." Bucky tells him and I smiled slightly.

* * *

"Why would the Task Force release this photo to begin with?" Steve asked setting the file down

"Get the word out, involve as many eyes as we can?" Sharon pointed out

"Right. It's a good way to flush a guy out of hiding. Set off a bomb, get your picture taken. Get seven billion people looking for the Winter Soldier." I mentioned

"You're saying someone framed him to find him." Sharon said and I shrugged

"Jenna, we looked for the guy for two years and the past few weeks you were the only one who knew where he was."

"True but neither you nor me bombed the UN. That turns a lot of heads." I said

"Then why don't you just tell them that he didn't do it?" Steve asked me

"Because they wouldn't take my word for it. When this all went down I was with you guys back at the compound."

"Still though that doesn't guarantee that whoever framed him would get him. It guarantees that we would." Sharon said and I see the realization go across her face and I looked over at the screen

"Yeah." Steve says and we watch the man on the screen 

"Tell me, Bucky. You've seen a great deal, haven't you?" The man asked him

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"You fear that… if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop. Don't worry. We only have to talk about one." The man said then suddenly the power goes out and we look video feed then I look at Sharon.

"Sub-level 5, east wing." She says and me, Steve, and Sam run out of the room.

* * *

We arrive outside the chambered seeing there are many agents slumped on the floor out cold, "Help me. Help." I heard the man say and I walked over to him picking him up by the throat and slamming him into the wall.

"Jenna.." Steve says

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked the man ignoring Steve

"To see an empire fall." He tells us then I hear something smash behind us and we turned to see Bucky grab Sam by the jaw and throw him at the open pod. Steve goes at him but Bucky kicked him out into the hall and I dropped the man down then faced him. 

"Bucky, stop." I tell him and he came at me swinging his fist but I ducked then rolled behind him. I stood up and wrapped my arm around his neck from behind, "It's me Bucky, stop, please. I don't wanna hurt you." I said as he struggled but then he grabbed my arm throwing me over his shoulder making me smack against the wall and I black out.

* * *

I came to and saw the doctor looking down the elevator shaft, "Hey." I heard Sam say and the man ran off.

"Come on." I told Sam helping him up and we go after the guy making our way through the people in the building. We get outside and I see something on the ground then pick it up, it's the doctor's jacket, "Damn it." I groaned and looked at Sam.

* * *

Me and Steve look out through a small slit in the door of the abandoned warehouse we were in seeing a helicopter fly over, "Hey, guys!" Sam yells and we rush over to him seeing Bucky was awake with his metal arm still held in the vice, I moved to go to him but Steve held me back.

"Jenna." He says and I looked at Steve

"Which Bucky are we talking to?" Steve asked him 

"Your mom's name was Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes." Bucky tells him and laughed.

"Can't read that in a museum." Steve pointed out 

"Just like that, we're suppose to be cool?" Sam asked 

"What did I do?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded to me

"Enough." Steve told him and I moved over to Bucky.

"Jenna?" He asked and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay. You just knocked me out." I tell him and he took a hold of my hand with his free hand.

"Oh, God, I knew this would happen. Everything HYDRA put inside me is still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words." Bucky tells us

"Who was he?" Steve asked him 

"I don't know." 

"Bucky, people are dead. The bombing, the setup. The doctor did all that just to get 10 minutes with you. We need you to do better than I don't know." I mentioned and he looked at me then at Steve.

"He wanted to know about Siberia. Where I was kept. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked him 

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier."


	6. The Fall chapter 6

**The Fall**

"Who were they?" Steve asked after I took the vice off of Bucky's arm 

"Their most elite death squad. More kills than anyone in HYDRA history. And that was before the serum."

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked 

"Worse."

"The doctor, could he control them?" I asked Bucky sitting on a crate next to him 

"Enough."

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall." Steve pointed out

"With these guys he could do it. They speak 30 languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilize, They can take a whole country down in one night. You'd never see them coming." Bucky says and Steve nodded at me to go over to him and Sam. I put my hand on Bucky's shoulder then walked over.

"This would have been a lot easier a week ago." Sam mentioned 

"If we call Tony..." Steve started to say

"No, he won't believe us." I said 

"Even if he did..." 

"Who knows if the Accords would let him help." Sam finished for him

"We're on our own." Steve said

"Maybe not." Sam told him and we look at him, "I know a guy." 

* * *

"Jenna I'm..."

"If you say you're sorry I'm gonna have to hurt you." I told Bucky as we sat next to each other waiting for Steve and Sam to get a hold of everyone

"But I..." 

"It wasn't you. Okay? It was whatever HYDRA did that controlled your actions. I've told you this before." I said and he looked at me grabbing my hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay." 

"We'll figure this out, alright? I promise." I tell him and he kissed me.

"Sorry to interrupt." We heard Steve say and we looked at him, "Clint's got Wanda, we should get going." He says and I nodded then he walked away. I looked at Bucky and he gave me a sad smile.

* * *

After we pulled up behind Sharon's car in an underpass me and Steve got out as Bucky and Sam stayed in the car, "Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." She tells Steve as we walked over. 

"It's low profile." 

"Good, because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." She opens the trunk of her car, revealing Steve's and Sams's gear.

"I owe you again." Steve told her

"Keeping a list." She glances at Bucky. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me." 

"Sorry. I'll put it on the list, too."

"They're going to come looking for you." I tell her 

"I know." 

"Thank you, Sharon." I said and she smiled 

"I should go."

"Okay." Steve says and I grabbed Sam's gear as he grabbed his shield then we walked back to the car.

"You know, once this all blows over you should ask her out." I told him and he looked at me.

"Not sure if I'm ready for that."

"Monk." I said and he chuckled.


	7. The Fall chapter 7

**The Fall**

"Cap." I heard Clint say as I got out of Steve's car and walked around to stand at the front. 

"You know I wouldn't have called If I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor. Besides, I owe a debt." Clint said and looked at Wanda.

"Thanks for having my back."

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda tells him

"How about our other recruit?"

"He's rarin' to go. Had to put a little coffee in him, but… he should be good." Clint says opening the side door to the van and the man laying there jumped then got out 

"What timezone is this?"

"Come on. Come on." Clint said moving him forward

"Captain America."

"Mr. Lang." Steve says and the guy shakes his hand

"It's an honor. I'm shaking your hand too long." Lang mentioned and took his hand away, "Wow! This is awesome! Captain America." Lang said and looked at Wanda, "I know you, too. You're great!" He turns back and feels Steve's shoulders, "Jeez. Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people, so . . . thinks for thanking of me." He looks at Sam, "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?"

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I..." Lang started to say 

"It was a great audition, but it'll...it'll never happen again."

"They tell you what we're up against?" Steve asked Lang

"Something about some...psycho-assassins?"

"In a sense yes." I mentioned and he looked at me

"We're outside the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man." Steve told him

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" 

"We should get moving." Bucky pointed out

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint pointed out

 _"Dies ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort evakuieren."_ A voice said over the intercom

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said

"Stark." Sam says to Steve

"Stark?" Lang asked 

"Suit up." Steve tells us and I walked past Bucky and grabbed my bag from the trunk then walked with Wanda to a place we could change. I pulled out my suit and started to change.

* * *

I walked over to the others with Wanda and Bucky looked at me confused then walked over, "Is..is that my old war jacket?" He asked me and I gave him a small smile. 

"When we found out you were alive and we planned to take down HYDRA. Me and Steve snuck into the museum to get his old suit, I took yours as a way to keep you near me other then these." I told him pulling the dog tags from inside my shirt and he slowly moved his hand up then held them

"You kept them." He mentioned still looking at them

"I never take them off." I said and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"I never came back."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." I tell him taking a hold of his hand and he smiled which I returned then Steve walked over with Sam.

"Alright, here's the plan. Clint and Wanda, you are gonna go in the hanger to keep and eye. Sam and Bucky are gonna go into the airport and try to find the jet just in case. Me, Lang, and Jenna are gonna head to the chopper, odds are that's where Tony will stop us. Ready Lang?" He asked him

"Ready." Lang hit a few buttons on the wrist of his suit and shrunk down causing me to lose sight of him. 

"Cool." I said and Bucky chuckled then they walked away.

"Let's go." Rogers says to me and I nodded then walked out with Steve.

"There it is." I point out the chopper and we ran for it only to be stopped when a device hit it then zapped it.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Stark asked Rhodey that was next to him

"Definitely weird."

"Hear me out, Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this." Steve tells him and T'Challa leaps over a truck and lands in front of us.

"Captain."

"Your highness." Steve says

"Anyway, Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Stark asked us.

"You're after the wrong guy." I told him

"Your judgment is askew. Your boyfriend killed innocent people yesterday." Stark says 

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. We can't let the doctor find them first." I pointed out to him

"Steve, Jenna. You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?" Nat asked us 

"All right, I've run out of patience. Underoos!" Starks yells and a web thing grabs Rogers's shield then binds his hands and I see a....I'm not sure what the heck it was land on top of a truck, "Nice job, kid."

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit… Well, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you." 

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." 

"Okay. Cap . . . Captain. Big fan, I'm Spider-Man." The kid tells him

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later. Just..."

"Hey, everyone." The kid says and I tried not to laugh.

"Good job."

"You've been busy." Steve said to Stark

"And you've been a complete idiot. Dragging in Clint. 'Rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep...I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Rogers told him

"Alright, We're done. You two gonna turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us. NOW! Because it's us! Or a squad of J-SOC guys...with no compunction about being impolite. Come on." 

_"We found it. Their Quinjet's in hanger five, north runway."_ Sam informed us over our radios and Steve held up his hands then an arrow shoots the webbing off

"Alright, Lang." Rogers says

"Hey, guys, something..." Spider-man started to say but Lang came back to normal size knocking the kid down and grabbing Rogers's shield

"Whoa. What--what the hell was that?" The other Iron man asked.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Lang said handing the shield back

"Oh, great. Alright, there's two on the parking deck. One of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, you want to take Cap?" Stark asked him and flew off

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." I heard Rhodey say 

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa says running off and I go after tackling him to the ground then stood in front of him.

"He didn't do it." I told him

"Move out of the way. I do not wish to harm you."

"Then this should be easy." I said and he came at me but I began to fight him of then used my feet to kick him back. When I went to kick him again he stopped my foot then swung me away knocking me down and he started to run again but Steve threw his shield and those two began to fight.

"Jenna, get to Bucky and Sam." Rogers told me and I got up running into the airport seeing Bucky and Sam lying on the ground with their hands webbed up.

"Laying down on the job I see."

"Very funny. Wanna help us up?" Sam asked and I hid back a smile pulling out my knife cutting Bucky free first then moved to cut Sam's hands and they got up, "Let's go." I tell them and we run out of the airport heading over to Steve, Wanda and Clint as they ran heading for the jet.

"Come on!" Steve tells us and suddenly a fizzing stream of energy slices across the runway and Bucky puts his arm up stopping me. I see Vision floating above us

"Captain Rogers. I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good you must surrender now." He tells us and the others arrive in front of us.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked him

"We fight." He says and we make our way towards them as they head forward to us then we all start to run towards each other. Steve blocks a punch as Stark lands I fight off Nat until I see T'Challa take Bucky down. I swung my foot under Nat's legs catching her off guard knocking her down then ran and leapt onto T'Challa wrapping my one arm around his neck. He grabbed it and flung me off making me hit some crates next to Bucky. I was about to get up and attack him again before he could grab Bucky but Wanda stopped him then flung him into a plane.

"Jenna?" Bucky asked helping me up.

"I'm so glad I can heal." 

"Let's go find Steve." He says and I nodded then we ran and ducked behind a truck with Rogers on the other side of us, "We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now."

"We gotta draw out the flyers. I'll take Vision. You two get to the jet." Rogers says to us

 _"No, you get to the jet! The three of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here."_ Sam tells us

 _"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."_ Clint adds 

"I'll stay behind too, help keep them away." I told the both of them

"What?" Bucky asked looking at me

"No Jenna we need you to come with us." Rogers said to me and I looked at Bucky then sighed.

"Okay."

 _"This isn't the real fight, Steve."_ Sam says

"Alright, Sam, what's the play?" Steve asked him

_"We need a diversion, something big."_

_"I got something kind of big, but I can't hold it very long."_ Lang tells us. _That's what she said_. _"On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half...don't come back for me."_

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked him

 _"I do it all the time. I mean once...in a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the boss. I'm the BOSS!"_ We hear Lang yell then suddenly I turn and see that he grew, REALLY huge.

"Holy crap!" I said looking at him 

"I guess that's the signal." Steve says 

_"Way to go, Tic Tac!"_ Sam yells

We start running to the hanger when the control tower collapses towards the entrance of the hangar but stops as Wanda struggles to slow its collapse. Just then it starts to fall again around us but we managed to make it through then stop as Natasha stood there, "You're not gonna stop."

"You know I can't." Steve tells her

"I'm gonna regret this." She said and stuns T'Challa who's arrived behind us, "Go." She tells us and we run for the Quinjet getting on.

"Jenna fly us out of here?" Steve told me and I got into the pilot seat and started it up then lifted it off the ground. As I fly further away from the airport I look over my shoulder and spot Rhodey encroaching on our right so I push on the forward on the thrusters.

* * *

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked Steve 

"Whatever it is… I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky says and I share a look with Steve

"What you did all those years...it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice."

"I know. But I did it." Bucky said and I closed my eyes then continued to look forward.

"Steve's right Bucky, it wasn't you. As for what happens now, we'll figure it out. Together." I tell him and continued flying.

* * *

I bring the Quinjet into land besides a caterpillar truck on the remote icy mountain top. The jet's wings fold up beside the fuselage. Bucky pulls out rack of guns and takes a light machine gun while I check the clip in my gun, "Jenna." Bucky says and I looked at him, "I know we have a lot going on, but I want you to know that I'm grateful for what you've done for me lately."

"I would do it all again. Except for the whole getting us arrested part." I said with a chuckle and he put his hand on my face.

"I love you." He told me and I smiled at him

"I love you too," I said and he smiled, "but you have really shitty timing."

"Sorry." He says with a smirk then kissed me, "Let's go."


	8. The Fall chapter 8

**The Fall**

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve asked Bucky as we waited for the ramp to go down.

"Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?"

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Steve pointed out and I won't lie, a pain of jealousy hit me a little. 

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores. You called her Dot." Rogers told him

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now."

"So are we, pal." He clamps his hand on Bucky's shoulder then we walk out of the jet and head to the entrance that was still opened and I pulled out my gun taking aim along with Bucky and we head inside, "He can't have been here more than a few hours."

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky pointed out

Steve leads us into the cast bunker and we travel down into the depths inside a caged elevator. It stops in the bowls of the bunker and the doors slide open. Steve nods to me and Bucky and heaves up the cage door. Bucky readies his machine gun as I readied my gun and we walk along a corridor, keeping close to a wall. Bucky looks into an alcove full of junk then we move on up some stairs with me in front. We hear a loud thud and spin around, aiming down the corridor.

"You both ready?" Rogers asked us

"Yeah." Bucky answered

"Same." I said and the double doors part, forced open by Stark in his Iron Man suit and he walks towards us putting his helmet down

"You seem a little defensive." He pointed out, I lowered my gun a little while Bucky keeps his gun up and Steve walks to meet him with his shield covering his body.

"It's been a long day."

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you." Stark said to Bucky who kept his gun raised.

"Then why are you here?" Rogers asked him 

"Could be your story's not so crazy. Maybe. Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Rogers pointed out and he lowers his shield, "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Stark said and looked at Bucky, "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here. You can drop..."

"Bucky." I told him putting my hand lightly on his arm and he lowered his gun. As we cautiously walk along a corridor I look around at everything. Stark leads us towards the enormous chamber with the capsules standing in it, "I got heat signatures."

"How many?" Rogers asked

"Uh, one." 

As we enter the vast chamber the lights come on. Hazy, yellow mist descends within the capsules. I see that each one contains an enhanced soldier but noticed bullet holes in the glass of each one.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." We hear Zemo say over an intercom and I raised my gun, "Did you really think I wanted more of you?"

"What the hell?" Bucky asked 

"I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here," Zemo appears in a control room. Rogers hurls his shield but it flies back, "Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Stark pointed out

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked as I pointed my gun at the glass. 

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here, I just realized...there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?" Steve asked

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No. I'm here because I made a promise." Zemo said and I studied his face

"You lost someone?" I asked him

"I lost everyone. And so will all of you." He tells us and pushed a button turning on a computer screen, "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within? That's dead...forever."

"I know that road." Stark says and I glance over at the tape in the machine feeling my heart drop. _Oh shit._ "What is this?"

* * *

 _"Help my wife. Please. Help."_ I heard Howard say on the recording and I slowly inched my way around the computer trying to get close to Bucky, _"Sergeant Barnes?"_ Howard asked and I see Bucky tense. 

_"Howard!"_ A woman yelled on screen as Stark glares at Bucky, _"Howard!"_ She yells again and I hear choking sounds then the video ends. Stark stood there for a moment the lunched towards Bucky but Steve stops him and I stand in front of Bucky raising my hand up.

"Tony. Tony."

"Did you know?" Stark asked him 

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?" Stark asked again and I moved closer slowly holstering my gun and pulling out a taser I had. 

"Yes."

"And...and what about you? Did you know?" Stark asked me and I looked at Bucky then him.

"Yes." I told him and I saw the rage build up. Stark steps back, his chin jutting upwards twitchy then he reengages the Iron Man helmet. He punches Steve to the floor and I run then jump on him pushing a taser I had onto his suit but he blasted me as well and I hit the chamber of a dead soldier. He deflects gunfire from Bucky, disarming him. He grabs Bucky and flies across the chamber and slams him onto the floor, then jumps on his arms. Steve's shield hits Stark distracting him. Rogers barges him backwards but Stark shoulders him to the floor and shackles his ankles. I get up and swung my fist at his helmet then dodged him as he tried to blast me again and started hitting his suit as hard as I could then he hit me with a blast and I landed next to a railing and he shackled my arm to it. _Asshole._ Bucky punches Stark who just lifts him and slams him against a machine. Stark raises a fist but Bucky twists it. A rocket shoots out of Stark's arm, a fireball explodes. Steve slices his shackles as a towering structure of pipework collapses and came over to be breaking my shackle. Stark and Bucky are thrown down a level as twisted metal falls around them, showering sparks and I make my way over to Bucky.

"Get out of here!" Steve yells and we ran. Bucky hits a control panel and the silo-styled door overhead starts to open.

"Jenna go out that door and head back to the jet." Bucky told me and I looked at him

"Are you nuts?! He is going to kill you!"

"I can get out though the top but I need you to get to that jet so we can get out fast." He says to me

"No. If we go, we go together." I told him and he sighed. 

"Alright come on." Bucky said and we make our way up the the platforms. I see Stark struggling to fly up after us then he kicks Bucky and takes aim, but I moved in front getting hit with it and hit the wall behind us. He goes to shoot another but Steve landed in front of us and it bounces off Steve's shield onto himself.

"He's not going to stop. Go." Steve told us and we started to move up again. As we reach the top a blast hits the giant hinge which explodes, cutting us off and we fell down. Bucky grabbed a pipe swinging it at Stark who blocks it then grabs him around the neck from behind.

"Do you even remember them?" Stark asked him 

"I remember all of them." 

I jumped onto Stark's back as Bucky pushes us from the walkway, Steve jumps into us to deflect our fall. Bucky and I land on a platform while Tony and Steve land on the concrete floor below us.

"Jenna?" Bucky asked and I sat up as the cut on my head healed.

"I'm good." I told him and we hear them fight down below. Bucky picks up Steve's shield and leaps down to help with me following. As the three of us fight Stark the shield changes hands between us until Stark manages to zap Steve who is thrown back into the wall then I get blasted as well. Bucky struggles to hold Iron Man at bay as he unleashes an energy beam, then he forces Stark against the opposite wall and grips the glowing core in the chest of the Iron Man Suit. A blast of energy knocks Bucky down, metal arm completely blown away. Stark zaps him again knocking him and I moved over to him.

"Bucky?" I asked but he was unconscious. Steve rushes him with his shield up and Stark fires right at it.

* * *

As Steve continues to punch at Stark's suit he suddenly grabs the shield, "Let's kick his ass." I heard Stark says and he flings the shield away then zaps Steve backwards. I get up and start swinging at him but he blocks me but I keep going getting a few hits in until he hits me with a blast and I flew into the wall. Steve rises and Tony blocks his punches then zaps him to his knees, right in front of Bucky.

"He's my friend." Steve told Stark 

"So was I." He punches Steve then throws him back towards the gaps in the wall, "Stay down. Final warning."  
Steve struggles to his feet, his face bloody and he raises his fists, "I can do this all day."

Stark raises his left palm ready to fire but Bucky grabs his leg and Stark spins, kicking him in the face. Steve grabs Stark and lifts him over his head, then throws him down, punches him and bashes his mask off with his shield before striking down hard on the suit's core. Steve gets up and I go voer to Bucky as he tries to sit up then Steve helped putting Bucky's one arm over his shoulder and I grabbed Steve's shield out of Stark's suit.

"I'm sorry about your dad." I told him and walked to Steve handing it to him then we start to walk away.

"That shield doesn't belong to you. You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Stark says and I look at Steve then he dropped it on the ground and we left.

* * *

"Go, I'll stay with him." I told Steve as we got on the jet. He helped Bucky to the chair then got in the pilot seat as I knelt down by Bucky.

"Jenna?" He asked and I smiled taking his hand

"I'm here." 

"I'm..I'm sorry." He says in a weak voice and I moved some hair away from his face.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him and he opened his eyes looking at me as Steve lifted the jet off the ground, "Are we sure about this Steve?" 

"It's the only option." He says and I nodded then looked back at Bucky.


	9. The Fall chapter 9

**The Fall**

"You sure about this?" I heard Steve ask Bucky as we sat in the medical/Science room in a place called Wakanda, where T'Challa is from.

"I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing...for everybody." Bucky told him and I saw him look over at me as I stood there talking to T'Challa.

"Excuse me." I said to him and walked over to them, "Hey."

"Hi." Bucky says and I sat on the bed next to him, "By the way, what happened with you two. It's okay." Bucky says and Steve looked at me confused.

"I told him." I said and Steve smiled

"I guess in the end, you got the person you were meant to be with back." 

"I did." I say looking Bucky who grabbed my hand, "I'm telling you though Steve. You should ask Sharon out, I'm sure she'd say yes." I told him then both him and Bucky chuckled. 

"We'll see." He says then walked away.

"You sure you wanna stay here?" Bucky asked and I gave him a smile

"Yeah I'm sure." I said with a laugh, "They have a little hut set up not to far from here. I figured this way I can stay close and who knows, maybe I can help them figure out how to get this programing out of you."

"How?" He asked 

"I don't know honestly, but I gotta try." 

"Jenna with everything that's happened. I'm glad that I have you." He told me and I smile

"So am I. When I thought I lost you all those years ago I didn't want to live in a world where you weren't there. In some weird way, 70 or so odd years later, I got my wish I guess."

"Before I fell from that train all I could think about was you, afraid that I wasn't going to see you again, kiss you, hold you. That ended up being true." He says and I fight back my tears.

"None of that matters now. We have each other again, and I'll be damned if I'm letting you go again." I told him and he kissed me.

"I know this is odd, but I never asked you. You can heal yourself, but what could actually kill you?" He asked and I looked at him confused, "That way I know how to keep you around."

"Ah. Well when Schmidt found out I could heal he did everything you could think of to test my limits. stabbing me, shooting me in the chest, cutting off limbs only to have them grow back." I said and he looked at me, "Oh yeah, you cut off any part of me and it grows back. It's kind of gross actually."

"How did shooting you in the heart not kill you?" 

"Zola had a theory on that. When you shoot someone in the heart the brain still goes for a small bit of time, which gives my body the time it would need to heal that wound. So..." I started to say

"In order to kill you, you would have to be shot in the head." He pointed out

"Bingo." I said and he put his hand on my face.

"I wish you wouldn't have had to go through that"

"Well I guess in some weird way, it made me who I am now." I told him and he kissed me again. I put my free hand on his face returning the kiss. We were interrupted when someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Shuri standing there.

"It is time Sergeant Barnes." She tells him and he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'll be here when you wake up." I said to him and he lifted my hand up giving it a light kiss then got off the bed going into the chamber as Steve walked over and we watched as Bucky got put into cryo. Steve put his hand on my shoulder as tears came out.


End file.
